¡Suelta a mi chico!
by CrazyTG
Summary: Fic dedicado a Shikima Akemi, y el segundo para su concurso. MxF


**Feliz San Valentín a todos!**

**El Tigre Las aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.**

_**¡Suelta a mi chico!**_

Había una vez una bonita, fantástica, esplendorosa, resplandesiente ciudad llamada Ciudad Milagro...Bueno, bueno ¡Ok! No tengo la más remota idea de porqué dije eso ¿Pero con algo tengo que rellenar, no? En fin, Ciudad Milagro, un lugar inmundo de crimen e infamia y blablabla, ¡bueno ya saben la historia! Donde vivía el famoso y fantástico Manny Rivera, alias El Tigre, aunque no tan fantástico, sabiendo que aún duerme con su osito de peluche....-¡Frida!- ¿Quee? ¡Se supone que son tus fans! ¿Tienen que saber la verdad no? Además tu ni siquiera tienes que estar aquí porque ahora soy yo la que cuenta la historia.

Nos dirijimos hacia la escuela Leone, donde yo y Manny lamentablemente asistimos, ahgg, ese lugar es un fastidio. Ejem, en fin la escuela Leone, donde puedes encontrar chicas tan finas y delicadas como una rosa, siempre respetuosas con todo el mundo y con altas calificaciones, imposible escucharlas decir insultos, o hablar de cosas obcenas, y mucho menos gritar, eran damitas de sociedad y...-¡LOLA PUEDES DEJAR DE VOMITAR! ¡YA LLEVAS MUCHO RATO!- Bueno, buenoo!,hay que mejorar algunos detalles, ignoren el grito de Katty, en fin, Manny y yo entrabamos normalmente a la escuela y nos dirigíamos hacia nuestros casilleros, pensando como siempre lo que podríamos hacer al salir de clases, como hacerles bromas al Subdirector Chakal, arrojarle mole a las personas desde los edificios, comer churros y... No puede ser, otra vez ella, otra vez Lisa... ¿Y quieren saber porque pregunto eso?¿Piensan que esto me hace estar alterada? No, no es nada, yo estoy totalmente calmada...¡¡¡DIJE QUE ESTOY CALMADA!!!...bueno, esta bién ustedes ganan... Es que estoy harta, todo el santo día tengo que soportar que esa víbora idiota presumida que se acerca a Manny, a MI Manuel, MI chico...

-Vámos Manny, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer...-dije jalando del brazo a Manny mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina a la araña...dijo a "Lisa"...

-Y dime Manny...-decía la bruja mientras se acercaba a mi amigo tratando de seducirlo, mientras que el no dejaba de mirarla, algo que realmente me molestaba- ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy...?

-Bueno, la verdad es que yo...

-Él va a salir conmigo- interrumpí sin dejar de mirarla

-Bueno, Frida la verdad es que nosotros siempre salimos y....

-¡¿ESTÁS INSINUANDO ALGO MANUEL?!- dije, no mejor dicho grité a punto de estallar de la ira, parecía el volcán de la ciudad a punto de hacer erupción

-Si, está insinuando que va a salir CONMIGO Suárez- me respondió mientras jalaba del brazo a Manny

-Bueno en realidad yo...

**-¡CALLATE**!- gritamos a dúo las dos sin dejar de mirarnos-¡ Suéltalo!- le grité mientras tomaba el otro brazo de Manny y lo traía hacia mi lado- ¡Suétalo tú!- me respondió Lisa mientras lo volvía a tirar para su lado. Ambas comenzamos a jalar a Manny para nuestro lado sin dejar de insultarnos, mientras Manny gritaba que nos detengamos, hasta que ambas tiramos con todas nuestras fuerzas y caímos rendidas al suelo-¡¿Sabes qué?!- le grité a mi ahora ex amigo- ¡Quédate con tu "noviecita", yo me voy de aquí! Y luego de gritar como nunca en mi vida, me doy media vuelta y me voy de brazos cruzados hasta mi casa, ignorando completamente los llamados de Manny para que me detenga.

Llego a mi casa, no saludo a nadie, quería estar sola, ¡¡QUERÍA ESTAR CALMADA!! Ok,ya estoy otra vez con mis ataques. Me siento en mi cama, tomo mi almohada, me la coloco sobre mi rostro, y comienzo a gritar para tratar de sacar toda mi ira. Mis gritos se transforman en llantos.Cómo es que yo, Frida Suárez, puedo estar llorando por...por un chico. Seco mis lágrimas y me preparo para irme a dormir, pero algo interrumoe mi tarea, viene de la ventana, sabía perfectamente quién era me acerqué a la ventana y grité un -¡Vete!- veo una figura que se asoma por la ventana, que al parecer no hizo caso a lo que le acabo de decir.-¡Te dije que te fueras Manuel!

-Yo no me voy hasta que me expliques que fué lo que pasó allá -me dijo en un tono como de autoridad

-¿Con que quieres saber que me pasa? ¡Yo te diré que pasa!, pasa que mi ex mejor amigo me ignora y olvida completamente, cuando aparece la señorita presumida- dije poniendome enfrente de él.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo nunca dije que me iba a ir con ella!- me respondió

-Noo...¡Pero lo querías hacer!- ahora me paré en puntas de pie para poder llegar a su altura y mirarlo más fijamente

-¡No!- siguió insistiendo

-¡Si!- respondí

**-¡Claro que no!- **me volvió a responder, y antes de que yo pudiera insultarlo y echarlo de mi casa, tomó rapidamente mi cintura y me besó apacionadamente. Quiero empujarlo ¡Diablos! ¡¿Porqué no puedo?! Que demonios, si no puedes contra ellos úneteles. Y luego de pensar esto me apego mucho más a él y nuestro beso se hace más intenso. ¡Maldita sea la falta de aire! Supongo que me tendré que conformar con eso...Ambos nos miramos embelesados, era algo que había esperado desde hace mucho tiempo, que sólo había visto en mis sueños más locos...

-Y dime ¿Ahora me crees?- me pregunto en un tono seductor

-Eres increíble, Tigre- le respondí de la misma manera

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó

-¡Solo bésame tonto!- Ja, me encanta esa frase, me errojo sobre él y ambos caemos suelo mientras volvemos a besarnos. Ahora ya no será más una fantasía, a partir de ahora será todo y_ MI CHICO_....

_Fin_

xD


End file.
